Skeleton King Desperia
The Skeleton King Desperia '''is a level 820 '''Field Boss '''located in the Skeleton King's Lair. Entering the area You enter the arena, and have over 45 seconds to prepare for the fight (counting starts when first member enters) Skeletal warriors starts slowly appearing on left and right area after start. Skull area deals high damage increasing over time and slow down. Skulls are placed at the sides of the arena Spells * '''Fall- (fall in despair) Instantly kill all enemy in the area, but doesn't affect the Skulls area. You can still die on the edges. Casted when the boss reaches 60% HP, and periodically until his defeat. * Houl - Heals the boss a % of max HP based on the number of enemies in range, pushing them back. * Scythe - Slashes an area, dealing damage. Shockwavee effect * Silence - Silences, slows and deals periodic damage to people in the area of effect. * King's Stomp - Instantly kills enemies close to him when hit 75% 50% and 25% of his maximum HP. * Royal Decree- The boss deals constant damage to enemies around him. There are certain parts on the arena that the Aura will not damage you. You cannot die from this damage. * Part of Forgotten Soul: The boss debuffs enemies in an area around him, increasing damage taken by a 10%. Stacks infinitely. It has a 20 seconds cooldown. (Need confirmation) * Magic Resistance - Decreases magic damage dealt to the boss. * Anti-stun : when stunned , desperia gains mana. At full mp he gains temporary stun inmunity Skeleton mobs * They appear from the sides of the stage, and move slowly. They have 100 mp maximum * Dead man's reach : once their mp reaches 100, skeletons will pull a hero towards them, stunning it for a while Strategy Stomps :kill anyone when boss is at 75, 50 , 25% hp. If you have good ranged damage, you might manage to trigger them at distance, otherwise, a single person can stay at melee range and sacrifice himself (unless they are a zerker, also, some characters can avoid the stomp at melee. Another solution is to have the melee char equip a lifestone to revive after stomp. If there are multiple people near the boss, dont burst him, else they die. If you are melee, you need to know your team's dps, and attentively monitor the boss's hp, else you die Fall : Everybody has to go to the skull area, but there they receive damage, so you must ensure that the boss uses the spell short afterwards, otherwise people will die to skull damage. This means dont interrupt the boss while it is casting fall with stuns. Also, it is better if all the people go to the same skull area, so supports can cast an aoe heal to counter the skull damage. Grab and stomp combo : skeletons grab people randomly at full mana. If you see a skeleton beside the boss, and the boss is going to stomp, chances are the skeleton will grab you and you will die. Since killing all the skeletons can be hard, it is best to monitor their mp, at least if they are near the boss, and try to keep them away from the boss Items Dropped Updated on 12.2.19 Category:Bosses Category:Field Boss